horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracles
"Miracles" is a midwest hip hop/rap song released in 2010 by Insane Clown Posse. It was met with negative reception for its ridiculous lyrics and low quality music video. Lyrics If magic is all we've ever know Then it's easy to miss what really goes on But I've seen miracles in every way And I see miracles everyday Oceans spanning beyond my sight And a million stars way above em at night We don't have to be high to look in the sky And know that's a miracle opened wide Look at the mountains, trees, the seven seas And everything chilling underwater, please Hot lava, snow, rain and fog Long neck giraffes, and pet cats and dogs And I've seen eighty-five thousand people All in one room, together as equals Pure magic is the birth of my kids I've seen shit that'll shock your eyelids The sun and the moon, and even Mars The Milky Way and fucking shooting stars UFOs, a river flows Plant a little seed and nature grows Niagara falls and the pyramids Everything you believed in as kids Fucking rainbows after it rains There's enough miracles here to blow your brains I fed a fish to a pelican at (Friscal?) bay It tried to eat my cell phone, he ran away And music is magic, pure and clean You can feel it and hear it but it can't be seen Music is all magic (Are you a believer in miracles) You can't even hold it (Do you notice and recognize miracles) It's just there in the air (Are you a believer in miracles) Pure motherfucking magic Right? This shit'll blow your fucking mind (Do you notice and recognize miracles) Music is a lot like love, it's all a feeling And it fills the room, from the floor to the ceiling I see miracles all around me Stop and look around, it's all astounding Water, fire, air and dirt Fucking madness, how do they work? And I don't wanna talk to a scientist Y'all motherfuckers lying, and getting me pissed Solar eclipse, and vicious weather Fifteen thousand Juggalos together And I love my mom for giving me this Time on this planet, taking nothing for granted I seen a caterpillar turn into a butterfly Miracles ain't nothing to lie Shaggy's little boys look just like Shaggy And my little boy looks just like daddy Miracles each and every where you look And nobody has to stay where they put This world is yours for you to explore There's nothing but miracles beyond your door The Dark Carnival is your invitation To witness that without explanation Take a look at this fine creation And enjoy it better with appreciation Crows, ghosts, the midnight coast The wonders of the world, mysteries the most Just open your mind, and it ain't no way To ignore the miracles of every day Magic everywhere in this bitch (Do you notice and recognize miracles) It's all around you, you don't even know it (Are you a believer in miracles) Shit's crazy (Do you notice and recognize miracles, So many miracles, the magic miracles) Are you a believer in miracles Do you have time for the miracles Do you notice and recognize miracles So many miracles, the magic miracles Are you a believer in miracles Do you have time for the miracles Do you notice and recognize miracles So many miracles, the magic miracles Are you a believer in miracles Do you have time for the miracles Do you notice and recognize miracles So many miracles, the magic miracles Are you a believer in miracles Do you have time for the miracles Do you notice and recognize miracles So many miracles, the magic miracles Why It Sucks #Poor rapping. #Ridiculous lyrics such as "fucking magnets, how do they work?". #Awful music video with obvious green-screen and horrific CGI. #Very bad sounding beat. Music Video Insane Clown Posse - Miracles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Annoying Songs Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Insane Clown Posse Songs